


Scope

by MrGreen56



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Lewd Sketch, M/M, Perverted Glaz, Sketching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen56/pseuds/MrGreen56
Summary: Finally chosen to work solo on an operators gadget, you find that Timur's intense stare isn't quite the issue but the fact that he's sketching the whole time.
Relationships: Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Scope

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty self indulgent I'll admit. Glaz is like my R6S husband and I adore him so much, I decided to make this due to the severe lack of "Male Reader" stories so I hope this can hold up! 
> 
> Also I'll mostly be using their real names here just because their code names are just that, code names. I hope this doesn't bother anybody but it's just how I'm doing it.

You approached the lab where Director Álvarez was discussing the new Mag-NET system and how it could be improved with Specialist Streicher when you approached the two with a curious look on your face "Excuse me, Director? You told me to come find you earlier today?" you asked while reaching up to adjust the lab coat that was resting on your shoulders. You had been in the middle of assisting Specialist Thorn and Trace with the evaluation of Erick's blow torch when Elena had approached you momentarily to ask you to come find her around this time with no further explanation. At first you thought you had done something wrong but it hadn't made much sense since you knew that you'd done nothing wrong so the thought of what it could be had been spinning around your head the first half of the day. Director Álvarez turned to you with a friendly smile as he excused herself momentarily from Marius's company "Punctual as usual (Y/N)" she quickly strode over to where several papers were piled on a desk nearby and went through them momentarily before placing several papers on a clip board and walked back to you, handing the papers over which you quickly began to read through as Elena began to speak "You've been with us R&D labs for about seven months now and I feel that it's finally time to allow you to work solo on improving an operators gadget" the explanation left you blinking for a moment in surprise before a grin grew on your face and you began to read the finer details of the report "It would seem that Specialist Glazkov is requesting we take a look at his OTs-03 Flip Sight, from how he's explained it he would like to know if we can make the thermal sight more forgiving when he needs to shift positions as it quickly loses it's thermal ability when moved" you nodded your head as he silently read over the specs of the flip sight, it was simple in nature but the inner workings were clearly something impressive. On the spot thermal reading was impressive, even more so that it's in such a compact device and you nodded your head and smiled "I can do this, thanks for this chance to do this Director!" Elena smiled and shook her head, you even saw Marius smirk a bit as he watched you out of the corner of his eye "Young man we're expecting great things out of you, however if you feel the need to get assistance please don't hesitate. We all need to be on the same page here" she spoke and you quickly nodded your head before turning to head out to one of the smaller labs where Specialist Glazkov was waiting. 

Unlike many of the more technically advanced Specialists and Engineers here you were much more attune to working on and improving more mechanical gadgets than technological and you knew that several of the Specialists such as Seamus, Mike, and Sebastian appreciated a new face who understood their appreciation for more mechanically simplistic gadgets. As such your unique perspective and ability to see things in a different way than some others certainly, you'd even managed to convince Seamus to try out a leather grip on his precious 'Brucie' (The Tactical Breaching Hammer) it surprised everyone as Seamus, much like Mike had no desire to even attempt to improve his gadget in any way. Thankfully though he seemed to like the addition and noted it did offer a more solid grip which you were more than a little proud of, even if it was just a simple addition. As you walked through the lab you began to bubble with anticipation, the Flip Sight was simple enough of a device but one mistake and you could ruin it and it would prove you still needed supervision, you didn't want that. You wanted this to go as perfectly as possible so you could hopefully begin working on your own projects and hopefully design your own gadget for a Future Specialist! However for now it was baby steps and when you finally arrived at the lab you eyed the Marksman Rifle as well was the Flip sight attached to it, secondly you noticed in a nearby chair was a man staring at you with an unreadable expression on his face. Oh right, this was your first time ever meeting Specialist Glazkov! You quickly offered a smile to the other man "Hi there, I'm (Y/N) and I'll be the one working on your Flip Sight" his expression quickly shifted into an easy smile that made your head skip a beat. He really was a handsome man...no! Now was not the time for oggling the Specialists! You needed to prove your ability to Director Álvarez and you would do just that!

As you approached the table you'd turn to the man in the room "Before I begin is there anything else you'd like me to look at or is it just the Thermal's that's the issue?" he paused and contemplated the question for a moment before shaking his head "No, it is just the Scope" with that you nodded your head as you went to work opening the thermal scope and seeing the inner workings of the device. It certainly was showing it's age, there was no doubt about that. Many of these devices were still perfectly serviceable but could stand for an upgrade which you thankfully were more than fully capable of doing. As you got to work sautering wires in place while also exchanging smaller parts for more advanced ones first and foremost before then beginning to delve into the real issue at hand, how could you improve the thermals so that it's more forgiving when he needed to move. However the sound of pencil on paper drew your attention and you'd glance off to the side and blinked in surprise as Timur's intense stare suddenly made you feel very self conscious "Um...is there something the matter Specialist Glazkov?" you'd ask turning to him and he quickly shook his head "Call me Timur, and I apologize. Would you like me to stop sketching?" he asked, beginning to lower his pencil and paper which you quickly shook your head "Oh no Spe...Timur, it's just I'm...not used to people staring while I work" you stated "Am I making you uncomfortable?" you quickly nodded your head "Only a bit, but please don't mind me. Just keep doing as you please" he let out a small hum before smiling a bit and went back to sketching, however this time he seemed to try and not stare nearly as much. You were rather thankful for that as you went back to work however soon enough you would notice the intense gaze return in your peripherals, you didn't want to make such a big deal out of something so innocent as sketching so you chose to ignore it in favor of modifying a few things here and there in the Flip Sight.

As you continued working his gaze almost felt like too much so you'd shift positions and have your back to the other man but it seemed like the others gaze only felt like it intensified. Yet despite the intense staring your unease ebbed away until it was just a nagging little thing in the back of your mind, it was actually quite peaceful honestly. Working with other Specialists they were all quite into chatting about this and that, especially Specialists' Trace and Streicher whom could be total chatter boxes if asked about a certain topic that interested them. You'd heard the sound of paper rustling as it seemed he had finished his first sketch but he seemed to move right onto the next sketch, the man was clearly an artist of some sort which was interesting considering his profession. Handsome and an artist, quite the combination if you've ever seen one. But once again there was no time for that! You needed to make sure everything was right! Eventually you'd place the finishing touches on the Flip Sight before closing it all up and placed it back into the gun as you picked it up, surprised by how heavy it was but you managed easily enough "Timur could you tell me if this feels any better for you?" the man would quickly nod his head before placing his sketchbook down and got up from his seat to take the gun from your hands as he slowly moved the scope a bit with you as the test subject which caught you off guard and caused you to jump back "Hey now!" even if you knew it was empty it was terrifying to be on the receiving end on a gun "Sorry, but I do need a person to test the thermals.." he stated without missing a beat and you nodded your head a bit and stood by as he moved the scope slowly, letting out a small hum of what you assumed was approval before he lowered it and nodded his head "This is quite adequate, thank you (Y/N)" a big smile formed on your face as you quickly nodded your head "Of course, it was my pleasure" however before packing up you'd turn to the other man "Would you mind if I saw what you were sketching?" you asked as he paused for a moment before nodding his head and picked up the papers on the clip board he was using and turned it around for you to see and what you saw took you by complete surprise. It was a drawing of you from the shoulders up, you appeared to be looking over something with a small smile on your face and you felt a big grin grow at the sight of the sketch made by him.

You'd stand there in amazement before looking back to him "That's...amazing Timur! I don't think I've ever had anyone draw me before" you felt so amazed by the sight and Timur seemed hesitant for a moment before opening his mouth "Well...it's hard not to draw someone as handsome as you..." you blinked and looked up at the Russian as he averted his gaze for a moment "Maybe...you would like to..go to dinner with me when you finish work?" to say that was surprising was an understatement, you'd been so wrapped up with work and learning from the others that you'd neglected your own social and romantic life quite a bit. Timur seemed however to take your silence as a negative thing and quickly backtracked "I'm sorry, I should have known you aren't interested in men.." however you quickly shook your head and smiled a bit "No! It's just...well...surprising..that's all, I'd be happy to go on a date with you Timur" yeah the two of you didn't really know each other but it was clear that there was some level of a mutual attraction and a date would certainly help remedy that quickly. With that the two of you made your plans and you felt your face warm a bit when he gave you that warm smile again before the two of you parted farewell and now your heart was pounding in your chest, you couldn't believe that this was happening. You hadn't gone on a date in so long, he agreed to pick you up later after work and even asked what kind of food you liked to eat and if there were any allergies involved, this man had a thing for details it seemed "Yo (Y/N), what's going on with you? Your heartbeat is way too high, you having a heart attack or something?" you blinked in surprise, looking up to see Specialist Estrada and Director Álvarez smirking at you a bit as Jack was holding up his Cardiac Sensor, apparently they had been testing it as he walked by and caught his hammering heart "Did something happen?" Elena asked with a smirk on her face, there was no way in hell she knew anything! "No, everything went as planned and Timur was pleased with the results" you explained, somehow managing to keep your voice from shaking "TImur? Already on a first name basis with him?" Pulse commented while holding his Sensor up still. The statement made your heart begin to hammer even harder against your chest, something that did not go unnoticed by the other man, no wonder his code name was 'Pulse'. Finally Elena motioned for you to come with them "Come with us, we could use a third opinion on some things regarding the Cardiac Sensor" oh that was the biggest lie you've ever heard, there was nothing you could say that would be worthwhile as this device was something the two of them were intimately familiar with but she was the Director so you steeled your nerves and entered into the room. This was going to be a long day. 

_~Elsewhere in the barracks~_

Timur entered into the Spetsnaz barracks where the four others were currently enjoying their well earned vacation after a particularly grueling mission. He'd long since put his Rifle back to his weapons locker before making his way back to the shared room. It was spacious enough for them to have a couch and coffee table where poker nights were held when they could and currently Alexsander and Maxim were currently playing blackjack while Shurhrat was reading a book on his own bed. The other three nodded to the youngest Spetsnaz "So did you get what you needed fixed?" Shurhrat asked without looking up from his book "I did, the young man who helped me was quite...helpful" he stated and got a small grunt from the other man as confirmation that he'd been heard. Timur would place his sketches down on his bed before stepping out to the Spetsnaz's personal shower, it would soon be time for their date and Timur wanted to be as presentable as possible. It was a quick five minute shower but it seemed that in that time Alexsander had decided to put the game of blackjack on hold and wanted to look at the sketches he'd made earlier and Timur's face went beet red at the sight of Alexsander, Maxim, and even Shurhrat looking at his _first _sketch that he'd made. The booming laughter of Alexsander made Timur want to curl up and die on the spot "My, my Timur! You must have been quite smitten with that young man, was he more _helpful _than you let on?!" the oldest Spetsnaz laughed good naturedly as Maxim smirked a bit "I didn't think you had it in you to get someone to pose like this" to which he fervently shook his head "He didn't pose...I...I sketched that while he worked.." he stated before storming over and snatching the sketch from the other three men. He stared down at the paper red faced as first sketch was of (Y/N) sitting on the table he was working at with his feet on the table spread open while his ass was exposed and for a sketch it was _very _detailed. "Timur you are going out? You didn't tell us" Shurhrat stated while as he tightened the towel around his waist "We're going out on a date, OK?" he stated and as expected Alexsander threw an arm around the younger Spetsnaz "You hear that boys? Our boy is finally putting himself out there! Let us help him out!" and from there while Timur dressed Alexsander began to give one tip after another on how to have the perfect date "...Of course that's how I wooed women so I don't know if it'll work on a man but it's still worth a try!" Timur was thankful the other three weren't homophobic like the rest of their country but right now he did not need this 'Help'. Even Shurhrat piped up and commented on what kind of outfit he should wear to try and impress while Maxim blessedly stayed quiet for the most part, only piping up for a snarky comment here and there, mostly directed towards Alexsander. The time of the date could not arrive soon enough. 


End file.
